starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Etzio Driez (Silentverse)
Etzio Driez is the Lord of Kirin World in the dimension coined "Silentverse". History Etzio was born to a Kirin father and a Barian mother. Opposed to most Etzio Driez, this one was an only child. He did not have the curse of Daís Wundo, therefore he also never met Humilitas. He married a noble Kirin woman named Zera Zerona and had a son with her. War of Infinite Silence (Silentverse Galactic Wars) Etzio, along with the other kings, was killed by the Silent Soldiers. His wife attempted to avenge him by leading a counterattack, but failed and was killed with the rest of the galaxy. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': Like most species of the Andromeda Galaxy, Kirins had the ability to use Aura. However, most Kirins could not use Aura outside of their bodies to form things such as weapons. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. **'Wings:' ***'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight **'Danger Sense: Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ***'Physical Danger Sense: Kirins can sense when someone is planning to physically harm them. ***'Emotional Danger Sense: '''Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **'Self Healing': ***'Pain Neutralization: Kirins could heal their own pain. **'''Kirin Awareness: Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. For example, when Etzio Driez was touched by an Aura Demon and paralyzed, he could break out of the paralysis because he was aware of what caused it. **'Cyromease Reflect:' Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light' 'Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Aura Absorption: ' ***'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. ***'Chaos''' Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. **'Enhanced Strength **'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines **'Supernatural Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. *'ZEXAL:' Etzio has trained and fought using the power of ZEXAL. He has also created his own ZEXAL by fusing different ZEXALs together. **'Lightning Mode (Dark):. ***'''Enhanced Strength **'Lightning Mode (Light)' **'Silver ZEXAL:' When entering Lightning Mode and then calming himself, Etzio enters Silver ZEXAL. Silver ZEXAL is considered a pseudo-Chaos ZEXAL. ***'Enhanced Strength' ***'Enhanced Speed' ***'Enhanced Stamina:' In Silver ZEXAL, Etzio's Aura reserve is replenished. ***'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Cross ZEXAL' ***'Enhanced Purification' ***'Enhanced Light Manipulation' Category:Kirin Category:Barian Category:Male Category:Etzio Driez Category:Royalty Category:Silentverse Category:Deceased